


Steve's First Christmas

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CHRISTMAS CHAOS, Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Lights, Christmas Love, Christmas Morning, Christmas Spirit, Christmas Tree, Christmas fair, Christmas fun, Cookies, December - Freeform, Excitement, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, Kissing, Love, Love Confession, Mistletoe, Seasonal Adventures, Snow, Snowball Fights, Snowmen, Steve's First Christmas, Tony Stark has an ego when it comes to Christmas Lights, True Love, christmas day, kissing under mistletoe, seasonal fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas the Avengers have together and its Steve's first Christmas since he was defrosted, the build up in the weeks before Christmas gives you a chance to teach a curious Steve about Christmas in the modern world. Falling in love along the way, this is going to be the best Christmas yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Christmas and i thought it would be fun to do one like this :3 comment if you have any ideas of what other Christmas antics you and the team could get into.

Christmas was the best time of year and spending it with the Avengers made it all the more special. Especially the first Christmas at the Avengers tower, as with all families at Christmas It was utter chaos but it always felt extremely fun.

You were sat on the floor of the living room next to the massive tree that Stark bought looking through the several large boxes full of Christmas decorations. Looking up from sorting out decorations for the tree you giggled to see Steve covered in tinsel, ‘’What are you doing?’’ you giggled.

‘’Well back in…well back before I was frozen, we couldn’t afford anything like this for Christmas and its beautiful’’ he grinned and then he rubbed his neck ‘’also…it’s my first Christmas since I was…..defrosted as Stark puts it’’ He looked so adorable being sheepish and covered in silver tinsel.

‘’Then I plan to make this the best Christmas ever ‘’ you grinned as you walked over pulling the gold tinsel off his head and you smiled at him ‘’C’mon this goes on the tree, I’ll show you’’. Steve smiled at you, he had grown really attached to you ever since joining the Avengers and he loved how your face lit up every time you mentioned Christmas and the fact that you were currently wearing a Santa had on your head. He nodded and smiled as he untangled himself from the tinsel, lifting up a red one and walked over to you who was already putting the Silver one on the base of the tree.

‘’Brilliant!’’ you smiled as you pointed two branches above where you put your tinsel ‘’that one should go there and then have the same size gap each time’’

The super solider smiled at you and began to put the tinsel on the tree ‘’you really do love Christmas don’t you (Y/N)?’’ and you nodded as you picked up another piece of tinsel.

‘’It’s the best time of year and this year I have a family to share it with’’ you smiled ‘’it may not be a blood family but it’s a family nether the less, I mean a family like the avengers is better than none at all’’

‘’I agree there, but you seem more excited than Thor’’ he chuckled as he recalled Thor bounding up and down with excitement with you when you explained Christmas to him.

‘’Well what’s not to love?’’ you smiled as you kept handing him tinsel to put on the tree, he was getting the hang of this and it made your life easier as he was considerably taller than you.

About 2 hours later you had finished putting the tinsel and the lights on the tree, Steve was now hanging the decorations on the tree whilst you were balanced on a chair stringing lights around the edges of the room.  You two were now joined by the other Avengers, Tony was using his suits to decorate the outside of the tower, Natasha and Clint were sat together untangling the rest of the lights. It was a big tower so there was a lot of rooms to decorate, and Thor was running around going a bit crazy with a can of fake snow, covering the window edges and anything glass in it.

You looked back at Steve as you got off the chair and smiled, blushing slightly at the way he was looking at you. His eyes widened slightly at being caught staring at you so he just fumbled with the next decoration, hanging it on the tree like nothing ever happened.

‘’Hey (Y/N)! Look at this!’’ Thor laughed loudly as he stood next to a window, extremely proud that he had painted a snowman onto it with the fake snow and a black spray paint can. You burst out laughing when you heard Tony swearing from one of his suits outside the window.

‘’It looks great Thor….Hey why don’t you do one on one window on each floor?’’ you grinned and laughed as soon as he ran out to do exactly that.

‘’Hey (Y/N) are you coming to the Christmas fair tomorrow?’’ Clint asked whilst being tangled in the string of lights, more precisely the ones that Natasha had just untangled.

‘’Of Course, I’d never miss it for the world!’’ you beamed then looked at Steve who was now nearly finished decorating ‘’Hey Rogers do you want to come?’’

Steve nodded and smiled ‘’Yeah sure’’, after all, how could he say no to you?

‘’Brilliant! You’ll love it there’s ice skating and food stalls and all these cool games and a bunch of individual gift stores’’ smiling, you got back up onto the chair balancing one leg on the chair and one on the mantelpiece as you strung the lights around the mirror.

Tony walked back into the room after decorating the outside of the tower and dusted his hands off ‘’Well they’re all ready to be switched on Saturday night….Hey why is there no music? JARVIS buddy, play my Christmas playlist!’’

Just as your favourite Christmas song started playing you got off the chair and high fived Tony ‘’One room done…how many more to go?’’ you laughed. Steve pulled the Star that goes on top of the tree from the box and looked at everyone.

‘’The tree is done, who wants to put up the star?’’ he asked.

‘’You should, its your first Christmas out of the ice after all’’ Tony actually made sense for a change. Steve shook his head and smiled over at you.

‘’(Y/N) you do it….for me ‘’ he smiled and you walked over looking up at the tree, the massive tree. As if reading your mind Steve chuckled ‘’I’ll lift you up there if you want’’ he held his arms out to you, you picked up the star.

‘’Rogers if you drop me I’ll tell Thor he can decorate you next’’ you teased as you walked over and he held your waist lifting you into the air but just as you put the star on the top of the tree, Tony thought it would be hilarious to poke Steve in the side with one of those practical joke hand zappers and Steve jumped, letting go of you.

‘’STEVE!’’ you yelped and shut your eyes waiting to hit the floor but luckily he had fast reflexes and now he was holding you bridal style with one of your legs in the air looking up at him, your faces close to each other.

‘’Whoa go captain!’’ the billionaire whistled and laughed. Steve blushed as he put you down and you smiled at him, your cheeks tinting red at realising how close you two were.

‘’Uhm I better go see how Thor is doing…’’you said and smiled as you walked out the room.

‘’She so likes you’’ Natasha looked at them both then at her best friend ‘’BARTON! I JUST UNTANGLED THOSE HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET TANGLED AGAIN?!’’

‘’Uh…..Magic…..’’ he laughed.

Steve was oblivious to everything around him as he walked over, kneeling next to the other decoration box and pulled out a snow globe, unsure of what it was he just stared at the ice rink in the centre of it ‘’The fair tomorrow…she’s done so much for me this year’’ he thought to himself ‘’I’ll make sure she has a good time’’

You smiled crouching next to him and you took the snow globe shaking it then giving it back to him with a  wink as the snow in the globe began to fall and you walked back to help Natasha with the lights as Clint got himself fired.

‘’Tomorrow…’’ the blonde super soldier smiled to himself as he watched the fake snow settle.

 

 


	2. The Christmas Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Christmas fair you show Steve a great festive atmosphere, then you decide to take on the ice rink with the others.

You laughed as you pulled on your scarf and your blue beanie hat, your hair curled at the bottom and hanging down as you zipped your coat ‘’Thor you look so festive’’ you nodded to his Snowman hat.

Tony walked through and jumped up pulling it off his head ‘’you’re not going outside wearing that with me’’ you and Thor whined.

‘’Don’t worry Thor you can still wear your jumper’’ you nod smiling. He beamed once again patting his jumper which he was very proud of, it had a reindeer on it with a 3D red nose, you looked at the stairs and smiled at Steve as he walked in pulling his scarf around him. He looked so good today, he looked good every day but ever since the incident with him and the tree you couldn’t get him out of your head.

‘’You look really adorable (Y/N)’’ he blushed and smiled as he walked over to you. The other avengers exchanged looks and walked off ahead of you two, leaving you in the tower.

‘’Thanks….’’ You felt your face heat up at the way he was looking down at you and he offered you his arm.

‘’Shall we…?’’ he asked and you smiled linking your arm with his.

‘’You’re going to love this fair Steve, the atmosphere is amazing you have the music and the lights’’ you looked up at the sky then grinned ‘’and by the looks of it snow!’’

‘’Sounds perfect to me’’ the blonde man smiled at you, then found himself laughing at the cute confused look you had on your face when a snow flake landed square on the end of your nose. You burst out laughing when the snowflake melted and you started walking with him to the fair, he could hear music in the distance and he looked at you tilting his head.

‘’That’s where we’re heading’’ you smiled and tugged him forward leading him into the fair ‘’Welcome to the best Christmas fair ever’’ you looked at him. His face was filled with amazement as he took in his surroundings, the various trees that were decorated in different ways , the lights strung in the sky from tent to tent, the smell of Christmas food in the air and the music filling the area.  ‘’Steve?’’ you questioned.

‘’It’s amazing….’’ He looked at you then at the tents ‘’can we explore them…?’’

‘’Duh’’ you laughed as you walked to each stall, explaining them to him with your arms still linked and laughing when the bit into different samples of food as he liked some but others he didn’t like that much and his face showed it. All the while, the snow kept falling and now New York was coated in a white blanket.

You were at one of the last stalls you two hadn’t been to and you looked at an adorable white fluffy bear wearing a red jumper that you could have personalised. ‘’that’s so adorable…’’ you said out loud to yourself, not realising that Steve had taken note of this.

When you felt vibrating in your pocket you picked up your phone ‘’Hey Stark, yeah we’re here’’

‘’Then come to the ice rink, we’re all booked onto the next session c’mon’’ he laughed through the end of the phone at someone falling over on the ice.

‘’We’re coming’’ you smiled and looked at Steve as you put your phone down ‘’Ice Skating, Stark booked us all onto it’’. Steve was nervous about this, after all he was in ice for 70 years so he didn’t exactly like it and he could see from where you were all the people slipping over on it. He didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of you.

‘’Uh….i can’t ice skate’’ he admitted and looked at you, expecting to see you look disappointed but you were still smiling.

‘’Neither can Stark or Thor, you’re not alone’’ you giggled ‘’c’mon I’ll show you how it’s fun I promise you’’ He smiled and nodded letting you lead him to the ice rink.

You both had met up with the others and you had your skates on already, Thor Tony Natasha and Clint were all now on the ice as you got onto it leaning on the railing of the rink by the entrance. You held out your hand smiling at Steve ‘’C’mon as long as you hold onto me it will be fine’’ you encouraged.

Nervously he got onto the ice and instantly grabbed your hand, this wasn’t going to be easy. He gulped and nodded at you sliding his feet gently on the ice.

‘’Okay now just look at my feet’’ you were facing him slowly skating backwards ‘’Copy what I’m doing’’ As soon as he tried to he stumbled and grabbed your arms again, there was no way you was strong enough to catch him so you came up with a new plan.

‘’Sorry (Y/N)’’ he apologised.

‘’Maybe it will be easier if you held my waist instead’’ you suggested and he nodded putting his hands on your waist, that was easier. After 20 minutes he began to get more confident on the ice and you were holding his hand now, skating beside him as he stayed close to the wall.

‘’This is actually more fun than I thought’’ he smiled at you ‘’Thank you (Y/N)’’ squeezing your hand gently he felt himself falling in love with you even more. He thought you were so cute now with your red nose and rosy red cheeks thanks to the snow.

‘’WATCH OUT FRIEND STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—‘’ yelled the blonde demi-god as he hurtled towards you and Steve at great speed. How the hell did he get that fast…?

Steve gasped and pushed you out of the way, you skidded back but slid your feet to the side managing to stay upright now in the middle of the rink. You winced as Thor collided with Steve and the two of them slid across the rest of the rink, smacking into the side of it.

‘’Ouch….’’ You looked at them then at a guilty looking Stark who was hiding behind Natasha, deciding that Pepper can deal with him you skated over to the two men now groggily sitting up on the ice.

Thor laughed loudly ‘’That was fun! Sorry friend Steven’’ he apologised before getting back up and skating back off again.

Steve was sat on the ice rubbing his head and he looked at you, he was so embarrassed it was going so well until that happened, he took his hand off his head and saw a small bit of blood on it.

‘’Steve here let me help you up’’ you offered but he batted his hand away, already embarrassed he didn’t want to take anymore help.

‘’I’m fine’’ he pulled himself up using the side of the rink and shakily skated to the exit, then he got off taking off his skates. You were following him and as you got off you sat next to him, looking at his head.

‘’Its not a massive cut its nothing to worry about’’ you smiled at him gently patting his back but he moved away from you. ‘’Steve….C’mon it wasn’t that bad, worse things have happened’’ you giggled hoping to make him smile but it didn’t work.

‘’I’m going to head back to the tower now…I don’t really want to do anymore…’’ he sighed and pulled his shoes on as he wiped his head with a  tissue.

‘’Oh….Okay…’’ you nodded trying to hide your disappointment as you got back onto the ice rink, re-joining the others.

Steve sighed and walked back off through the fair with his hands in his pockets, then he stopped at a stall looking at something he had seen earlier. ‘’Hmm….’’ He smiled as an idea popped into his head.

 


	3. Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster night at the ice rink, it's two days before Christmas and you and Steve decide to do some Christmas Baking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i was thinking of doing a collection of christmas based one-shots and two-shots involving all the avengers, plus Sam Bucky and Pietro, comment below if you think its a good idea!

It’s the evening after the incident at the ice rink and all was forgotten and forgiven, you were now sat on the floor of the living room as the fire crackles warming up the room you were sat looking through a Christmas cooking book. As Steve walked into the room he saw you, he felt bad about leaving you last night and walked over to you nervously. ‘’(Y/N)….’’ He sat next to you ‘’Im sorry about yesterday I was just embarrassed and well…’’

You smiled at him ‘’Relax Steve its fine, I would have probably walked off if that happened to me’’

‘’But I shouldn’t have and I am sorry’’ he smiles as he looks down at the book you were reading ‘’Christmas Cookies?’’ he looked at you and you nodded as you rested your head on his shoulder.

‘’Uh huh, I was thinking about making some’’ you smiled turning the page to the recipe, you couldn’t help but notice how good Steve smelt and how comfortable you felt being this close to him. Smiling you started reading the recipe out loud and Steve slid his arm around your waist gently. It felt so right.

‘’Sounds good huh?’’ you smiled up at him when you finish looking at the book.

‘’Perfect…’’ he smiled at you, again your faces were close to one another and the surroundings couldn’t be more romantic. Twinkling lights, a warm fire, snow falling outside and you two in each other’s arms…

‘’(Y/N)!’’ Thor bounded in unaware of you two and grinned ‘’Are we going to make that food you called a ‘cookie’?’’

You pulled back from Steve’s hug and get up picking up the book ‘’Yeah sure’’ you nodded ‘’Steve you wanna help?’’ you smiled at him. This smile was different to all the others you had given him before, this one was softer, happier…it was a smile full of love.

He nodded and smiled back at you from the floor ‘’I would love to’’ he got up walking to you and Thor as you all made your way into the kitchen.

All three of you proceeded to make the cookies, Thor was incharge of stirring the ingredients it was about time he put those muscles to good use. You were rolling out the cookie dough on the floured surface and Steve was cutting them out with the cutters, you two kept exchanging looks as you did.

‘’(Y/N)’’ he said walking to you his hand behind his back.

‘’Huh? What is it Steve?’’

‘’You have something on your face’’ he grinned. You reached a hand up and wiped both your cheeks quirking a brow.

‘’Steve there’s nothing on my-‘’ you gasped as he wiped his floured fingers across your cheek and laughed as you huffed. Then you smirked as you put your hand into the flour jar tapping his shoulder with your clean one to stop him laughing.

‘’Oh Steve’’ you chimed and as soon as he turned around you wiped your hand down his face laughing.

‘’Oh is that how it is?’’ he smirked picking up a jar of flour and you picked up yours.

‘’Yeah that’s how it is’’ you smirked back at him and soon enough there was flour flying through the kitchen, much to Thor’s horror but he ended up being happy because he rescued the cookies you had already baked and taken them out the room.

You snuck up behind him jumping onto his back pouring the flour over his head laughing as you got back off him trying to escape, but he turned around grabbing your waist from behind and pulled you back into him wiping the flour over your face.

‘’WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?’’ shrieked Pepper looking at the white cloud of dust in the room, as it began to settle it revealed a guilty looking Steve and you looking at the door like a deer caught in headlights.

‘’Uh…’’ you both said in unison. You visibly saw her eyes twitch with anger as she walked back out.

‘’We should clean up before she comes back’’ you laughed as you looked at Steve who was covered in flour. He was laughing too because you had streaks of flour all over you and a hand shaped one on your shoulder, you two hurried and managed to clean the kitchen so well it was spotless. Rather than face Pepper again that night you two went your separate ways to clean up and get ready for the big event.

An hour after you two got cleaned up everyone gathered downstairs in the tower pulling their warm clothes on once again as you all prepared for the Christmas lights on the outside of the tower to be switched on. 


	4. Turning on the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers tower lights up in a magical way, but something else happens to you tonight that lights up your life...

The brisk winter night air bit at your cheeks as you stood outside the tower with your group of friends and everyone looked up, eagerly anticipating the lights coming on.

You shivered slightly which didn’t go un-noticed by Steve who took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around your neck, he smiled softly at how well his item of clothing suited you.

“Thank you...” you smiled and felt instantly warned by this gesture, you loved the feel of his scarf and you inhaled softly. It smelled like Steve which made standing out in the cold more bearable.

“You ready everyone?” Tony announced whilst flying down in his suit after putting on the finishing touches to the lights. “3...2..1....Christmas is at the tower!” 

There was a collective gasp as the lights all came on in sync and to say it was beautiful was an understatement, they were incredible ! You had never seen something sparkle so much, except Thor’s eyes when he eat his first cookie.

You smiled in awe at the lights but you didn’t notice that Steve was more interested in something else , you.   
Sure the lights were pretty but he was sure nothing could compare to you and he was right, you were more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen.

A warm smile graced his face as he saw how happy you were out here.   
He decided to be brave and he wrapped his arm around your waist again, unseen by the other members of the team as you were both at the back of the group. You smiled softly at feeling this, you leant into his arms.

Tony, being Tony, decided to go one up from last year and music started playing from the tower then the lights started moving. He’d done a complete light display to AC DC and Black Sabbath, of course he would choose them.

During the display you had moved so you were in front of Steve, his arms snaked around your waist and his chin is resting on top of your head as you both watched the display. This was the most relaxed you’ve been this year but the thought was constantly running through your mind, was this good for Steve? You really wanted him to enjoy his first Christmas with everyone and you wasn’t sure how to ask him if he was. You sighed slightly louder than you anticipated but Steve heard.

“Are you alright ____?” he asked.

“ Yeah i just... I want to ask you something and I’m not sure how to word it”

“ Well, try your best” he smiled.

“Are you enjoying your first Christmas with us...?” 

“ I am..I’m loving it and it’s really all down to you ____” he smiled at you as you turned around to look up at him. Neither of you were paying attention to the lighting display now. 

“ Me? I’m happy you’re enjoying it but it’s the season, what have I got to do with it?” you tilted your head.

“ Because you make me happy, you decorated the tower with me, you cooked with me, you even took me to a Christmas fair! You’ve been trying hard to make this great for me, I could see that ever since the first day” he cupped your cheek softly “ I never thought I’d find someone I love more than I loved Peggy but...that was then and this is now”

You weren’t sure where he was going with this so you just nodded up at him.

“ Right now, I’m ...I’m 100% sure that I love you, you’re my Christmas miracle and ...if you’d say yes to being my girlfriend that’d be the best Christmas gift I could ever get _____” he looked down at you, the world surrounding you both went blurry as you were solely focused on one another in this moment. 

“ For so long I shielded myself from love I was scared it’d end with me hurting someone or someone hurting me but soon after meeting you and being with you I realised that....I love you, you’re the guy I’ve been waiting for” you smiled at him “and I’d be honoured to be your girlfriend...”

Neither of you noticed some of the avengers paying attention to you two now, the music is building with drum beats getting faster and faster.

You leaned up.

Steve leaned down. 

The drum beat got faster. Then boom! And epic guitar solo began.

You met in the middle and proceeded to have the most passionate kiss either of you ever had, you were pressed against Steve and he was holding you close as your mouths moulded against one another. 

“ About time!” commented Clint which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Natasha.  
When you two eventually pulled away from one another, the lighting display had ended and you two just smiled at each other.

“ Want to go inside and find some mistletoe Captain?” you asked with a cheeky smile

“ We put up enough, let’s go” he smirked back at you. You two walked inside the tower with the group of chattering avengers, Steve stopped you in the lobby and you look confused.

He nods for you to look up at the ceiling and you laughed as you saw it was mistletoe hanging above you two. You two embraced in a quick but loving kiss, smiling as you pulled away you asked “ how many did Thor put up...?”

“ I think around 100”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015?! Wow I've neglected so many fanfics I've started...oops is. ...oh well why not finish some whilst being stuck in bed right?   
> And yes I know it's May but this is fiction and I like Christmas ^___^


End file.
